Ahorrar ( al comprar y otras)
thumb|340px Inmediatamente después de pensar en los rubros principales de nuestro viaje: Aéreo, Hotel, Tickets y Comida si nos quedan energías para seguir ahorrando comenzaremos a considerar trucos y consejos para los ítems secundarios: Compras, Automóvil, Wi Fi y llamadas Telefónicas. Las compras son, seguramente, la más importante dentro de esas categorías. Por ello nos dedicamos de manera especial a ella dividiéndola en ropa y electrónica. Prepare la notebook y la impresora, mucho de lo que podrá ahorrar allá lo habrá conseguido anotando trucos e imprimiendo cupones en su casa. No sólo de hoteles, parques y comidas vive el viajeromagico, las compras son otro punto importante de nuestras vacaciones y lo cierto es que el mayor placer de comprar en Orlando nos envuelve al percibir que acabamos de conseguir una campera, un par de zapatos u otro producto a un precio increible y difícil de repetir. Dentro del botón "Las compras del viajeromagico" de nuestra barra principal, en las secciones “Comprar en los Outlets” y “Compras con bisturí” nos ocupamos de reseñar cuales son los mejores lugares para ir de Shopping, aquí les regalamos algunos consejos y trucos para que los precios pasen de económicos a irrisorios. ROPA Y OUTLETS La investigación en casa: Dentro de la programación del viaje habremos determinado de manera más o menos precisa cuales son los centros comerciales que visitaremos durante nuestra estadía y qué establecimientos o marcas nos resultan más seductores para comprar. Repasen las secciones de compras en nuestro sitio para tener una ayuda completa al momento de programar. Completada la lista de Outlets y marcas preferidas, es hora de entrar a los sitios web oficiales de cada uno de ellos para equiparnos con herramientas de ahorro. Aquí va la lísta de sitios web con consejos para sacarle el mayor jugo posible a cada uno: Premium Outlets: Los sitios oficiales de los tres centros comerciales de esta cadena en la zona de Orlando son los siguientes: Orlando Premium Outlet Vineland Ave Orlando Premium Outlet International Drive Outlet Marketplace Premium Outlet Los tres sitios de los Premium Outlet tienen un esquema equivalente y para lograr las mayores ventajas debemos unirnos a su programa “VIP CLUB”. El registro se hace por única vez y tiene validez para todos los centros comerciales de la cadena que sean de nuestro interés. En el margen superior derecho de cualquiera de los tres sitios oficiales encontrarán el nombre del programa en letras mayúsculas, clickeen allí y pasarán a otra página con dos sectores principales: “Become a member” (convertirse en miembro) o “Already a member” (ya soy miembro). La primera vez clickeen la opción “Join now” dentro de la primera sección que está ubicada en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla. Desde allí pasarán al paso 1 del registro: datos personales. En esta parte introduzcan todos los campos marcados con un asterisco que son los obligatorios. Deberán elegir una contraseña. En el campo “State” elijan “Non-resident USA” si viven fuera de Estados Unidos y en Zip Code tecleen “00000”. Optativamente pueden elegir las marcas de su mayor interés y tildar una casilla que habilita a que le envíen promociones de terceras marcas a su casilla de correo electrónico. Es importante seleccionar en el campo “Select your favorite Premium Outlet Centers Below” los tres Outlet center del área de Orlando, están todos juntos bajo el estado de Florida, tilden el trio y pasen al paso siguiente clickeando el boton “CONTINUE” en el sector bajo izquierdo de la página. El siguiente paso es confirmar los datos introducidos, controle y vuelva a “apretar” el botón “SUBMIT”. El paso 3 es un aviso: nos han enviado un e-mail de confirmación a nuestra casilla de correo. Ahora pueden cerrar el navegador. Busquen el correo en su bandeja de entrada y simplemente confirmen el registro ingresando al link que está contenido en el mismo. El link abrirá la página nuevamente y apretando “ENTER” nos ubicaremos nuevamente en el principio del proceso pero ahora ya ingresaremos en “ALREADY A MEMBER” ingresando nuestro correo y la contraseña. Si elegimos correctamente los tres outlets de orlando, serán esos los que aparezcan en la lista con dos columnas, en la primera un detalle de cuantas ofertas están disponibles en “Exclusive Coupons & Vip Coupon Club” y cuantas promociones de hoteles, restaurantes y spas de la zona del outlet hay disponibles en “Deals Around Town”. Clckeen en las ofertas de la primer columna e ingresarán a la zona de impresión de cupones. Allí tienen la opción de tildar las opciones de las marcas con ofertas vigentes que sean de su interés o simplemente tildar todas las opciones a través de la opción “All Coupons”. Además deben tildar la primera de todas las casillas “VIP Coupon Book” que les permitirá imprimir un voucher para canjear por un libro/folleto de descuentos en el centro de atención al cliente en el Outlet en cuestión. Elegidos las marcas o tildadas todas, clickeen “Print selected coupons” y se desplegará una nueva página para imprimir todos los cupones elegidos y el voucher por el libro de cupones para canjear en el centro comercial. En realidad el libro de descuentos no es sino un folleto en papel ilustración de buena calidad que se pliega en varios cuerpos y que tiene un listado de marcas del outlet con la promoción correspondiente. Una vez utilizado en cada centro comercial, el vendedor nos tildará el descuento aplicado con un marcador de tal manera que cada descuento puede utilizarse en cada establecimiento una vez por libro. Muchas veces los cupones que imprimimos directamente en casa se van a superponer con los descuentos vigentes en el libro que canjearemos en el sector informes al cliente del outlet, si no son promociones combinables –lo más probable- evalúen antes de presentar el cupon o el lilbro/folleto para elegir cuál es el más convenientes para nuestra compra. Lake Buena Vista Factory Store: Para ingresar al sector de promociones y descuentos del sitio de Lake Buena Vista Factory Store haga click aquí. Este Outlet no tiene un programa online como el de los Premium, su sistema es más simple: en el sector “specials” de la página web se publican periódicamente las ofertas vigentes en el mall y en algunas de ellas se ofrece la opción “Click here for coupons”. Sencillamente ingresen a esa opción si es de su interés e imprima el cupon correspondiente. No es necesario registrarse en el sitio para imprimir los cupones. Florida Mall: El sitio oficial del Florida Mall (Click aquí para acceder), tiene una sección denominada “Shop smart savings”, si ingresan allí, podrán imprimir todos los cupones de descuentos disponibles para este centro comercial. No es necesario registrarse en el sitio para imprimir los cupones. Páginas especializadas en cupones Existe una buena cantidad de páginas dedicadas a proveer descuentos en la zona de Orlando, estos sitios no se limitan a compras pero en todos los casos tienen una sección destinada al rubro. Generalmente divididas por establecimientos o marcas se encuentran en estos portales algunos descuentos que no se ubican incluso en los sitios oficiales de los distintos malls o establecimientos de marcas específicas. Por ejemplo podrán encontrar aquí vouchers para canjear en el centro de información al cliente del Florida Mall, del Festival Bay Mall y hasta un regalo gratuito en el Mall at Millenia. Las direcciones de las dos preferidas de viajeromagico por variedad y cantidad de ofertas que ofrecen son: Orlandocuponsfree.com y Orlandocoupons.com No necesitan registrarse en las páginas para acceder a los descuentos. Marcas individuales: Otra forma de obtener buenos descuentos es registrarse en las páginas oficiales individuales de cada una de las marcas que tienen comercios al público en los distintos puntos de Orlando para recibir en la casilla de correo periódicas ofertas. Háganlo varios meses antes de salir ya que muchas veces las ofertas que reciban tendrán vigencia amplia. Estos sitios sí requieren registración ya que las ofertas son enviadas generalmente via e-mail. Dejamos a continuación algunos links aunque la lista es tán amplia como nuestra amplitud de gusto con las marcas: Columbia Sportswear: tiene un muy buen programa de promociones y descuentos por e-mail, se llama “Greater Rewards”. Deben ingresar al sitio de USA aquí, y registrarse. Gap: El sitio outlet de la marca es muy bueno y regala un descuento instantáneo del 15% en su próxima compra, con sólo registrarse aquí. : Old Navy: en realidad es parte del sitio de Gap y con un esquema similar, pueden ingresar aquí. Banana Republic: otra de las marcas vinculadas a GAP y con un sistema de descuentos online de similares características, aquí el link. Timberland: Inscríbanse en la comunidad del sitio y recibirán ofertas y promociones. Tommy Hilfiger: Inscríbanse en la página y obtendrán un porcentaje de descuento en su próxima compra. Además recibirán promociones en su correo. La página trambién provee códigos de descuentos para usar en las tiendas, clikeen aquí para entrar. ROSS Y MARSHALLS Las tiendas como Ross y Marshalls no suelen ofrecer cupones de descuentos online. Para un repaso de sus características vea nuestra reseña aquí. En este caso el trabajo hay que realizarlo in situ, a la hora de ingresar a la tienda. Algunos consejos para conseguir buenos precios y productos son: Sea paciente, revuelva, recorra, mire todo y no saque conclusiones apresuradas, los tesoros están escondidos y quien sabe encontrarlos se los lleva; Si puede, vaya sin niños, se ponen ansiosos y complican la posibilidad de buscar adecuadamente: el papá puede tomarse un café en un Starbuck cercano con los chicos o quedarse un rato más en el parque mientras mamá se toma un par de horas para buscar tranquila en los locales; Sea amplio, elija por rubro y talle, no pretenda una marca específica, piense en 4 o 5 marcas diferentes que le suenen adecuadas. Cuando llegue a casa recordará lo que pagó y lo que obtuvo y estará contenta aunque no haya sido su opción ideal; Si su estadía es prolongada, programe 2 o 3 visitas al menos, la oportunidad viene y va en estos locales, pasando más de una vez las chances de conseguir mejores resultados se incrementan; Vaya temprano, la mercadería se repone por la mañana y los mejores productos se venden antes de la tarde; Si le gusta un producto, páselo al carrito de compras, en todo caso tiene tiempo para devolverlo antes de concluir su visita y pagar. Si lo deja y luego vuelve a buscarlo probablemente ya no esté disponible; Si su grupo es grande vaya acompañado, mamá y abuela verá más que mamá sola; El cartel "Clearence" en estos negocios es un capítulo entero de “Crease o no. De Ripley” no deje de mirar qué ofrece y compre si le sirve aunque no sea lo que fue a buscar; Cuidado con hipnotizarse con los precios, aunque sea extremadamente económico no hay ningún producto más costoso que aquel que jamás usaremos. ELECTRÓNICA En electrónica la variabilidad de los precios es menor aunque no siempre insignificante, tampoco es tan usual conseguir cupones o códigos de descuento en este rubro. Al contrario de lo que sucede con la ropa, los productos y sus precios están prolijamente publicados en cada uno de los sitios web de los comercios. Lo que sí es posible encontrar son ofertas publicadas en los distintos centros de compras. Conocerlas puede tener gran valor, por ejemplo si hemos decidido adquirir una notebook de determinadas características tanto Compusa como Best Buy tendrán alguna opción para ofrecernos pero quizá sólo uno de ellos esté, durante nuestro viaje, ofreciendo un producto como el que buscamos en promoción o muy buen precio. Por eso, antes de salir revisen todos los links que a continuación les dejamos y repasen las ofertas disponibles y los costos del producto que compraremos para elegir a cuál de las tiendas concurriremos a comprarlo. BEST BUY. COMPUSA. AMAZON COMPUTADORAS. AMAZON ELECTRÓNICOS. WAL MART ELECTRÓNICOS. WI FI GRATUITO Si se hospedan en Disney u otro hotel sin servicio de Internet y no quieren abonar el costo adicional de la conexión, una forma de ahorrar en este rubro es llevar un listado de sitios donde pueden conectarse de manera inhalámbrica sin costo adicional. En general se trata de cafeterías aunque también hay en la lista librerías y algunos hoteles donde podremos utilizar el wi fi si nos sentamos en alguno de sus restaurantes. Nuestros preferidos son los Starbucks y el Panera Bread ubicado a pocos minutos de Downtown Disney, les regalamos una lista de diez buenos lugares para llevar nuestra laptop: Holiday Inn In the Walt Disney World Resort;1805 Hotel Plz Blvd; Hilton, located in the WALT DISNEY WORLD Resort; 1751 Hotel Plz Blvd Barnes & Noble Booksellers; 2418 E Colonial Dr Chick-Fil-A; 13448 S Apopka Vineland Rd SR 535 & Vistana Centre Dr Orlando Starbucks; 13401 Blue Heron Beach Dr Panera Bread; 8600 Vineland Ave Hooters of Lake Buena Vista; 8510 Palm Pkwy Orlando Premium Outlet Starbucks; 8200 Vineland Ave Toastissimo Cafe; 300 S Orange Ave Roccos Cafe of Thornton Park; 900 E Washington St Archivo:Paris-souvenirs.jpg TRUCOS PARA AHORRAR EN AUTOMOVIL Si planificamos contratar un automóvil, el gasto en este item no será de los más altos dentro del presupuesto pero tampoco podrá calificárselo de insignificante. Los precios de alquiler en la zona de Orlando no son especialmente altos ya que, si bien la demanda es una de las más altas de todo el muno (sino la más alta), la oferta es también enorme lo que provoca que las rentadoras estén continuamente inmersas en una competencia feroz que redunda en buenas oportunidades para los consumidores. Para un panorama completo del alquiler de automóvil en nuestro viaje, haga click aquí. Hay dos formas de contratar nuestro automóvil de alquiler: directamente desde los sitios web oficiales de cada una de las rentadoras o a través de una agencia de viajes mayorista o minorista. Desaconsejamos totalmente concurrir sin reserva al mostrador de las agencias de alquiler ya que los precios que lograremos en esa instancia serán sustancialmente mayores que los que obtendríamos por una de las dos vías mencionadas en el párrafo anterior. Sólo contrate lo que Ud. Necesita, concéntrese en los seguros (un detalle aquí) y en el tamaño indispensable, no gaste en ítems innecesarios. Las reservas por la página oficial pueden realizarse, modificarse e incluso no ser luego efectivizadas sin cargo alguno, este sistema genera que sea conveniente que Ud. Realice su reserva y vaya monitoreando la evolución de los precios o aparición de promociones, códigos de descuentos o cupones para, eventualmente, modificarla a su favor. Es importante completar adecuadamente el campo de nuestro país de origen ya que las tarifas para residentes extranjeros son más beneficiosas que para los residentes en USA. Para contratar online asegúrese de utilizar todo código de descuento que pueda encontrarse disponible en la web. En esta página realizan una completa reseña de códigos vigentes en cada una de las rentadoras, revísela periódicamente ya que se actualiza a medida que los códigos son liberados: mousesavers.com. Una vez reservada la mejor tarifa concurra a su agente de viajes y cotice el mismo vehículo y características del contrato. Es nuestra experiencia que en este item suelen conseguirse mejores precios a través de agencias que con la contratación online. También existen algunas agencias que ofrecen este servicio online: hemos testeado personalmente y a través de lectores happytoursusa.com. Esta agencia online suele ofrecer muy buenos precios en paquetes armados con todos los seguros y algunos otros extras, especialmente a través de la agencia Alamo. AL PATIO SIN COMER. Antes de empezar a comprar, tome el mapa del Premium Outlet y lléguese hasta el patio de comidas, sobre una de las paredes encontrará un exhibidor con una gran cantidad de volantes y cupones de las distintas marcas del Mall, tome lo que le interese y añádalo a su arsenal de herramientas para ahorrar dinero. CADA CUAL EN SU LUGAR. Cada cupon identifica la marca donde puede ser utilizado y el Outlet donde esta está ubicada, por ello no podrán usar un descuento de Adidas aplicable al Premium Vineland en el local de las tres tiras ubicado en el Premium International Drive. Por esto, imprima todos los cupones en cada una de sus versiones POR UN MES. El Vip Coupon Book, tiene que ser canjeado dentro de los 30 días de impreso el voucher, por ello cuídense de hacerlo dentro de las dos semanas previas a viajar para evitar que el mismo pierda valor. LOS LÍMITES DE LA OFERTA. Intenten traducir correctamente cuales son las condiciones del descuento de cada cupon. En ocasiones son acumulables con otras promociones vigentes pero en la mayoría no pueden combinarse. Ante la duda consulten con los vendedores para evaluar cuando es preferible utilizar el cupon y cuando conviene aplicar otra promoción general de la tienda. Otro dato a tener en cuenta es la validez temporal de la oferta. IMPRIMA TODO. Ante la duda elija, al imprimir en casa, todos los establecimientos disponibles, los cupones son pequeños y no molestará llevar en exceso como sí podrá perturbarnos no tener a mano el descuento luego de ver algo inesperadamente interesante en alguna de las vidrieras. UNO POR CABEZA. El Vip Coupon Book es válido para ser canjeado en los Information Center de cada uno de los Outlet por un máximo de una vez por semana en cada centro comercial por cada miembro del programa VIP de los Premium. Pueden registrarse varios integrantes de su familia mientras sean mayores de edad y tener dos o tres libros de cupones disponibles y de esa manera saltear la limitación de cantidad. INFORMACIÓN ES VALOR. El sitio de Lake Buena Vista Factory Store y otros listados en esta página en ocasiones brindan la opción de imprimir cupones y en otras simplemente publican las ofertas vigentes en los establecimientos del mall. Tome nota de los que sean de su interés de esa manera no se perderá ninguna de ella por desconocimiento. En este caso, más que nunca, la información es dinero. SIEMPRE CONECTADOS. De acuerdo a las características de composición de nuestro grupo, puede ser necesario armar un plan para estar 100% conectado durante nuestras vacaciones, en especial mientras se recorren los parques. Varias son las alternativas como ser pagar el costoso cargo de nuestra compañía telefónica de origen o adquirir walkies talkies para tal fin. El mejor sistema que conocemos es comprar en Wal Mart u otro de los sitios de electrónica citados en esta página teléfonos celulares sin contrato con una carga mínima. Revisen precios pero podrán encontrar aparatos tan económicos como de menos de U$S 15 y el problema estará ampliamente resuelto. PANORAMA COMPLETO. La página http://www.cnet.com/ es una valiosa herramienta para realizar nuestra investigación en casa y elegir cual producto comprar y dónde es más conveniente hacerlo. Allí encontrarán completos reviews de cámaras, filmadoras, computadoras, tabletas entre otra vasta cantidad de productos electrónicos. Además el sitio provee un comparativo de todos los precios online para cada producto testeado entre los que se incluyen los establecimientos de la zona de Orlando o con posibilidad de envío a nuestro hotel. La única contra es que no está disponible en idioma español. CAFE Y CORREOS. En medio de la estadía, hacer un alto con nuestra laptop en uno de los Starbucks con Wi Fi gratuito para revisar correos y enviar algún anticipo contando lo bien que la estamos pasando puede ser una placentera forma de tomarse un descanso del trajín de los parques. FIEBRE DE SABADO. Generalmente las promociones y cupones de descuentos disponibles requieren que el período de alquiler comprenda al menos un sábado a la noche. Si alquila de domingo a viernes probablemente no pueda utilizar los beneficios. CON CUIDADO. Tenga una actitud defensiva al momento de concurrir al mostrador, las rentadoras se han ganado la fama de intentar siempre hacerle pagar de más por ítems innecesarios DIA O SEMANA. El costo semanal les equivalente al costo de 4, 5 o 6 días. Si renta tres o menos días aplicará el costo diario. Esto aplica también para la segunda semana, es decir si toma 11 días la tarifa será equivalente a la de 14. Las tarifas semanales son más convenientes, pero no puede pagarse una tarifa semanal y retornar el automóvil antes de la fecha estipulada, en ese caso aplicaría una penalidad. ITEMS DESACONSEJADOS. No es conveniente tomar la opción “Devolver el tanque a cualquier nivel” ni la que propone prepagar los peajes. Simplemente pague cada vez que pasa por una cabina de peajes y llene su tanque inmediatamente antes de devolver el vehículo, habrá ahorrado unos cuantos dólares. Categoría:Disney Categoría:Souvenirs Categoría:Comer Categoría:Castillo Categoría:Carros Categoría:AVION Categoría:Autobus Categoría:Florida Categoría:famosos Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Mecanicos Categoría:Musica